1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that changes the key to which a stringed instrument is tuned, and more particularly, that changes the key to which a stringed instrument is tuned easily, quickly, and accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tuning devices for stringed instruments are known in the prior art. A tuning device for a banjo is disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 536,563 to CONVERSE. The CONVERSE tuning device includes an adjustable foot and a vibrator movable along a truss. To operate this tuning device, a tuned string is clamped between the adjustable foot and the finger board of the stringed instrument. The vibrator is then adjusted to rest against an adjacent string, and the peg of the adjacent string is turned until a singing tone indicates that the string is in tune. This process is then repeated for the other strings.
The prior art also includes a device for tuning the E string of a violin while playing the instrument, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,458 to STAPLES; and a device for tuning steel strings of a violin, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,267 to HUGHES. The prior art also includes a device for tuning a stringed instrument, such as a ukulele, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,508 to KORDICK, in which all of the strings are simultaneously arranged and tuned, then subsequently released. The prior art also includes a tuning device especially for a nonfretted stringed instrument as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,913 to POPKIN.
The prior art includes a stringed musical instrument including a capo adjustable along the neck of the instrument, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,751 to LOWE. Also known in the prior art are tuning devices disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,646 to DAVIS et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,427 to VALENTINO; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,793 to ROUND.
Further, a chord changing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,337 to SMIT, which discloses a device to enable an unskilled player to easily play chords. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,051 to KINCAID discloses a device for simplifying chord playing on a stringed instrument.
A disadvantage of the prior art is the lack of a device which enables easy, quick, and accurate tuning of a stringed instrument before playing and while playing the instrument. Another disadvantage of the prior art is the device which uses adjustable stops on the rotation of the instrument tuners. Such adjustable stops are difficult to set and require constant adjustment; and such units are particularly difficult to reset when replacing a string.